Prohibido suicidarse en Belgravia
by angelkizuna
Summary: Me quitaron mi niñez... Nunca ansié la muerte en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de mi corta edad.  Pero llego para sanar esa herida. Desde que el llego esta Prohibido suicidarse en Belgravia...


Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto de una de mis locas ideas, que se me ocurrieron hoy! y como soy impulsiva no me pude controlar y la tengo que compartí con ustedes. Espero que les guste como a mis demás historias. Estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes q me siguen. Gracias.

Ah antes que me olvide voy a tardar en actualizar debido a que ya empecé el cole U-U bye!

**Capítulo I**

Me encerré en mi pequeño closet. Cubrí mis oídos con dos osos, apretando con fuerza los oídos. Pero aun escuchaba los insultos, grito y golpes.

Los fines de semanas eran peores. El bebía toda la noche hasta caerse. Mientras que ella trabajaba hasta el amanecer en una casa de juegos. Durante el día tomaba tranquilizante en todo momento.

Mi único refugio era este, pero a l vez mi propio tormento. No tenía a donde ir, en donde escapar de mis problemas por un momento,. Me encontraba sola, sin ningún apoyo.

¿Amigas? Me resultaba difícil integrarme en la escuela. Si no poesía dinero no formabas parte de grupo. Ya me era difícil estudiar con lo justo, o a veces con menos. El dinero no alcanzaba en casa, ni si quiera para el almuerzo.

Vivía en los suburbios de Belgravia, Londres. En un hogar de lo más humilde.

Mi padre ganaba una miseria, trabajaba como repocitor de un súper mercado en Londres. Mama prácticamente era una prostituta. Aunque ella pensara que no estaba al tanto, sabía que debía sentarse en los regazos de sus clientes para recibir la propina.

Mis padres se "enamoraron" jóvenes, demasiado. Salieron a penas un año, y yo fui fruto de eso a los 14 años de mi madre. A él lo obligaron que se hiciera cargo de mi.

Tengo algunos recuerdo que siempre los tienen presente. Cuando el s enoja grita "Los golpes que recibí de mi padre por tu culpa" para que él estuviera actualmente con nostras.

Ella le reprochaba que no pudiera seguir con su sueño de ser profesional. "Si hubiera abortado no estaríamos así"

Era como si pensaran que no estaba allí escuchándolos.

El llanto de mi depresiva madre, y los gritos de mi padre, no me dejaban dormir.

Cuando era niña les decía "Mama por favor deja llorar. Papa deja de gritar. No puedo soportar el sonido. Me dañan" ellos me mandaban a mi cuarto.

Escuchaba el sonido de los cristales sentada al borde de mi cama.

Se peleaban por dinero el 90%

Me sentaba en las piernas de papa y le decía "¿Podemos ser una familia?"

Una noche hui de casa, estaba harta de esos ruidos, pero tuve que volver, no tenia opción.

El único día de "tranquilidad" era los domingos. El dormía todo el día debido a la cantidad de alcohol. Ella trabajaba hasta tarde.

Un maldito domingo fue cuando él me arrebato mi niñez. Papa dormía y no escucho mi llamado de auxilio. Dijo que nos dejaría en la calle y el moría si abría la boca. ¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía apenas 10 años.

No me quite la vida por miedo. Porque estaba prohibido para mí.

Este año entre a 2do año. La secundaria era peor de lo que imagine. Por lo menos en la primaria tenia a mi maestra que me cuidaba. Ahora no.

Era anti social, y siempre me llamaban por apodos "nerd, estúpida, rara, fenómeno". Solo hacia oídos sordo y no me metía con nadie.

Estábamos en abril, y aun no tenía amigos. Sabia cual era uno de mi mayo barrera. Mi apariencia, por lo general siempre usaba unos jeans gastado, una casaca y escondida bajo la capucha.

No deseaba que vieran mi rostro, las ojeras por falta de sueño, los labios resecos y mis ojos rojos por las noches en vela. A veces me llamaban anoréxica con mezcla de emo.

En la hora del almuerzo subía a la azotea a escuchar música, para no pensar en la comida. El ipod me había regalado mi padre con mucho esfuerzo.

Al término de clases me quedaba en la biblioteca, lo menos posible en casa mejor.

Siempre leía los típicos libros de romances y finales felices, y familias perfectas.

Lo que yo resultaba para mis padres, era un error que arruino sus vidas.

De algo estaba segura, yo no tendría que haber nacido acá, no en este siglo. Me mentía todo el tiempo "A lo mejor me cambiaron cuando nací"

A pesar de todo no tenia bajas notas, si algo aprendí de los libros "Aprende de los erros de los demás"

En el fondo ellos me amaban, aunque no lo sepan. Partí a casa y deje de vacilar.

Eran las 7 PM. Mi madre aun no se había marchado al trabajo, entraba a las 9 y salía a las 5 AM. Papa ya había llegado.

-Hola – salude y subí directo a mi cuarto.

-¿No vas a comer algo? – pregunto mi padre. Me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Déjala Edward, comerá cuando tenga hambre – agrego mi madre.

-Tú no te metas Bella – aquí vamos de nuevo.

Baje y saqué la comida guardada en el refrigerador y lo puse en el microondas.

-¿Papa? – lo mire con ojos suplicantes, para que dejaran de discutir.

Tome mi lugar n la mesa y cene sola en silencio. Papa saco su botella de cerveza, y se sentó en la sala a ver Tv Mientras mi madre se arreglaba parar irse.

Deje el palto en el fregadero y subí a meterme en los estudios. Mi único pasatiempo…


End file.
